Mounting arrangements or assemblies for mounting an interior rearview mirror assembly to an interior portion of a vehicle typically include a mounting arm that is pivotally attached to the mirror assembly and/or to a channel mount or mounting base, which in turn mounts to the interior portion of the vehicle. For example, a typical mounting assembly may include a mounting arm with a ball member or spherical member or portion at each end, with one end being pivotally received in a socket at the mirror assembly (or at a toggle portion of the mirror assembly for a prismatic mirror) and the other end being pivotally received in a socket at the mounting channel, which may be secured to a mounting button or the like at the interior surface of the windshield of the vehicle.
Typically, the ball members of the mounting arm are pressed into the respective sockets, such as via a machine or the like, to insert the ball member through the narrowed end of the socket and to secure the ball members within the sockets. The ball members are typically metallic elements received within polymeric sockets and biased via a biasing member or spring to provide the desired clamping or degree of resistance of pivotal movement of the ball member relative to the socket.
A variety of interior and exterior mirror assemblies with indicators are known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,357; 6,257,746; 6,005,724; 5,481,409; 6,512,624; 6,356,376; 2,263,382; 2,580,014; 3,266,016; 4,499,451; 4,588,267; 4,630,904; 4,623,222; 4,721,364; 4,906,085; 5,313,335; 5,587,699; 5,575,552; 5,938,320 and 5,786,772, Canadian Pat. No. CA 1,063,695, Pat. Abstracts of Japan Publication No. 0917573, published Jul. 8, 1997, which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference.